


Claiming Orton

by AlexisAlyona



Category: WWE
Genre: Bottom!Randy, Claiming, M/M, Mating, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf, top!John, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisAlyona/pseuds/AlexisAlyona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a werewolf. Randy is a vampire. They are "friends" and it´s a full moon. Randy can´t sleep for some reason. Find out what John wants in the middle of the night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming Orton

Randy was laying in bed in his house. He couldn´t sleep. He didn´t know why but he just couldn´t sleep. 

“Fuck this” He finally said and got out of bed.

He looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was one hour past midnight. Randy moved to his window and looked outside. It was a full moon. That meant that the wolves would be running around in the woods. Randy was used to werewolves running around his home as he lived in a big mansion with a big forest behind the house. Randy himself was a vampire. Contrary to popular beliefs werewolves and vampires didn´t hate each other. They just stayed out of each others way. Some of Randy´s former class mates were werewolves. But that was a long time ago. Randy was easily over 1000 years old. He had stopped counting. 

A noise broke Randy out of his thoughts. He turned around and walked down the stairs. He looked at the door to his home and saw that it was shut as always. Randy could hear someone in is house, and he knew it was a wolf. No one else would dare to enter his home. Randy could also guess which wolf it was. He would bet money on John Cena. The Cena family and the Orton family were old friends. Back in the day the two families would live near each other. But now the only living members of that family were Randy and John. The Cena family was one of the few werewolf families that had the gift of immortality. Just like a vampire they could never die of natural causes. They had to be killed in a special way. For vampires, it was a stake to the chest and then you had to cut of the head. It couldn´t be a normal wood stake. It had to be blessed by a witch from a special part of the world. For werewolves it was either silver stake, or silver bullet. The silver also had to be blessed by a witch.

The older a vampire or werewolf got the harder it became to kill them. Take Randy for example. He was one of the oldest vampires alive. He was extremely hard to kill. Many had tried and failed. The same thing with John. 

A loud bang broke Randy out of his thoughts again. Randy looked up to his bedroom where he heard the noise. He knew that John wanted him to know he was there. Otherwise it would be very hard to find John. But it wasn´t. That could only mean one thing. John wanted something.

Randy walked up the stairs to his room again. The second he was inside his bedroom he was pushed against the door. Randy let out a hiss of anger at John who he could feel was smirking behind him.

“What the fuck do you want John?” Randy hissed out.

“Relax Randy” John said calmly. “I just want to have some fun”

“Get one of your pack mates for that” Randy growled.

He could feel John chuckling behind him. John pressed his hips forward so Randy could feel his hard cock against his ass. Randy let out another hiss. If Randy tried to move John would break his arm. Even if Randy healed fast it hurt like hell. 

“You´re so much more fun though Ran” John said slowly. “All they want is for me to breed them so they can be my mate”

“Well that´s sad for you” Randy ground out. “Go to the city and find some whore to fuck and leave me the hell alone”

“Now why would I do that when I can fuck you?” John asked.

This time it was Randy that let out a laugh.

“You won´t fuck me” He said.

“Why not?” John asked, Randy could hear the smirk in is voice.

“Because you don’t want to be bound to anyone John. You´re a player. You like to play people and sleep around. If you fuck me you´re bound to me” Randy hissed.  
“Maybe I want to be?” John said against Randy´s neck.

Randy´s eyes widened. He could feel John´s sharp teeth against the back of his neck. John´s teeth would only come out like that if he wanted to do one of two things. One: kill him. Two: mate him.

“Why me John?” Randy asked.

“You´re hot. You don´t submit. I don´t want a mate that just rolls over and lets me fuck them. I want a fight” John explained, his teeth still on Randy´s neck. “I can´t have that with another wolf. They would feel forced to submit. You won´t”

With that John sunk his teeth into Randy´s neck. The feeling made Randy scream out. It wasn´t pain. It was intense pleasure that coursed through him violently. John held him up against him. When Randy was only a whimpering mess John drew his teeth away from Randy´s neck. Randy could feel himself loosing the battle for consciousness. He let himself fall and the last thing he knew was that he never hit the floor.

 

When Randy woke up it was still dark outside. The only light came from the full moon shining down on him. As he tried to move he felt that his neck was stiff. He raised a hand to it and touched it. He let out a yelp and moved his hand away as a tingling feeling appeared when he touched his neck.

“You accepted it” A voice said quietly.

Randy looked up and saw John standing in the corner of his room. Randy glared at him angrily. 

“Why the fuck did you do that?!” He shouted.

John walked forward and leaned down onto the bed. His hands on either side of Randy´s head. Boxing him in.  
“Because I won´t let anyone else touch what is mine” He responded.

“I´m not yours John” Randy hissed.

John just smirked at him. He grabbed Randy around the neck and growled at him. Randy hissed back at him and bared his own fangs. John smiled down at him.

“This is why I want you” John said. “You fight back”

John did´t give Randy a chance to reply before he flipped him onto his stomach. Randy fought against him but his strength wasn´t back yet. Randy growled as he felt John sit down on is thighs and lean down to him.

“Relax Randy” John whispered softly. “You´ll like this” 

“Fuck you” Randy hissed at him angrily.

“I will” John said smugly.

John began to kiss at Randy´s neck. As Randy slept shirtless he could continue down his back. John traced some of the scares that were there from Randy´s young days as a vampire. Randy couldn´t help but shiver. He couldn´t move. John held his arms down over his head.

“If I remover my hands” John said. “Will you stay still”

“What do you think” Randy hissed.

“Good” John said and remover his hands from Randy´s arms. 

Randy was about to throw John off him when John shoved his hands down Randy´s sleeping pants. John palmed Randy´s half hard cock and all Randy could do was gasp. He never let anyone touch him. Never. He didn´t know why he let John but he had a feeling it had something to do with the mark on his neck.

John smiled against his back and kissed along Randy´s many tattoos. Randy found himself relaxing. He was suddenly flipped onto his back. John´s hand was still in his pants but now it had a firm grip on his ass. John was so close to Randy. Randy looked at him with a glare. John smirked and leaned down a little more. 

“Just so you know” He said. “I don´t expect you to be my bitch. I don´t want that”

“Yeah right” Randy hissed at him.

“I mean it” John said. “You will never be my bitch. You will be my mate. My partner in everything. I´ll be just as much yours as you will be mine”

With that John leaned down and claimed Randy´s lips in a passionate kiss that sent Randy´s head reeling. Randy could feel everything John was with that kiss. Every emotion that John felt was poured into that kiss. Randy finally gave up the fight. He knew that if he had to be mated to a wolf then John wasn’t the worst. Randy began to kiss John back and smirked at the pleased growl that left John. The kiss became rougher. A battle for dominance that both of them knew would be important in the future. Randy gave in. He let John dominate the kiss. John broke away and looked down at Randy.

“You´ll let me fuck you?” John asked surprised.

“I have to don´t I?” Randy asked with a smirk. “Just don´t think I will ever bend over for you. I´m no ones bitch. I won´t be the only one that gets fucked”

John smirked and began to kiss at Randy´s neck. The moan Randy released made John painfully hard in his jeans. Randy smirked and flipped John over so he was on top. John stared at him and was about to say something but Randy put a finger to John´s lips. The smirk never left Randy´s face as he slowly moved down John´s body. Removing John´s shirt as he went he finally stopped at John´s pants.

Randy looked up at John who was staring at him. One of Randy´s hands were on the front of John´s pants, stroking his cock through the rough denim. The other was removing the belt that held the pants up. Randy threw the belt away and heard it hit the wood floor but paid it no mind. Randy smirked up at John and used his teeth to pull the zipper down and John couldn´t help but moan at the sight. Randy was hot. There was no denying that fact. John was brought back to the world by Randy removing his pants completely. Randy looked up at John once they were off.

“No underwear?” He said. “Really?”

“What?” John protested. “I was hoping this would happen. I wouldn´t need them if luck was on my side. And it was”

Randy shook his head and licked John´s cock. 

“Jesus fuck!” John shouted in surprise.

Randy chuckled and continued to lick at John´s massive cock. After teasing the head for a little while Randy took it into his mouth. Randy was no stranger to this so he knew exactly what to do to make John scream his name. But he did´t want that right now. Instead, Randy began to bob his head up and down on John´s cock. He felt John grab his hair and guide him. Randy let him do as he wanted for now. 

Suddenly Randy was pulled up from John´s cock and pulled up to John´s face. 

“Fuck, you´re so fucking sexy” John muttered before kissing him.

Randy moaned into the kiss and happily kissed back. John flipped them around so Randy once again was on his stomach. John grinded his hard cock against Randy´s ass. 

“Hands and knees baby” John muttered.

“Not a bitch John” Randy growled.  
“I know” John said. “But I want to see your ass”

Randy groaned and did as he was told. Kind of. He let himself rest on his elbows with his ass in the air. John moaned behind him and stroked Randy´s firm ass. In one swift movement Randy´s pants were gone. Randy didn´t care where they landed. A loud moan escaped Randy when John licked over his pucker.

“Fuck” He gasped out.

John chuckled and continued his little game behind him. A finger soon joined the tongue and Randy moaned again. A second finger joined the first one and John began to stretch Randy´s hole. A filthy sound escaped Randy when John found his prostate. John bit at his ass and a third finger pushed into him. Randy grunted at the stretch. It had been hundreds of years since Randy had bottomed for anyone. He had still been human then.

The fingers left his ass and Randy whined at the empty feeling. John chuckled behind him. John pushed a little at the small of Randy´s back and Randy spread his knees apart a little more. All thoughts or wonders left Randy when he felt the head of John´s cock at his entrance. John slowly pushed inside. Randy couldn´t help the hiss of pain that escaped him. It hurt. John´s cock was much bigger then his three fingers had been. But Randy liked the pain and pushed back against John. John had a firm grip on Randy´s hips. Not letting him impale himself to fast as it would hurt him. Randy hissed at him.

“I won´t brake John” He growled out.

“I know” John told him. “But I don´t want to hurt you. I know you heal fast but it still hurts for a while. And besides, you´ll feel this for days”

Randy was about to ask when John shoved his entire cock inside of him. Randy had relaxed when he talked and John had taken the chance. Now he was balls deep in his soon to be mate. Randy could do nothing more then gasp at the feeling. He had forgotten how good it felt to have a cock stretching his ass.

“You´re so tight baby” John mumbled into the back of Randy´s neck.

“Yeah well I haven´t been fucked in a few hundred years” Randy gasped out.

John growled possessively at that. He thrusts into Randy hard once and stills again.

“Mine” Is all he says before he goes to work on Randy´s ass.

John moves so almost all of his cock is out of Randy, only the head still inside. Then he trusts back in and sets a hard but slow pace. Every thrust hit Randy´s prostate dead on and it made Randy see starts. He was a moaning, whimpering mess. Completely at John´s mercy. 

“Fuck John” Randy moaned. “Faster”

John smirked. He wanted to make Randy beg. But right now he needed to fuck Randy. Hard and fast. So he did as Randy had asked him. John began to fuck Randy hard and fast, still hitting his prostate. Randy´s cock was rock hard between his legs, bouncing up and down. Every time Randy moved to touch his cock John slapped his hand away.

“Come on man” Randy gritted his teeth together so he wouldn´t scream out loud.

“You´re going to cum from my cock alone” John growled in Randy´s ear.

Randy moaned. He couldn´t believe he let John do this. John Cena is fucking him. Randall Keith Orton. He was practically vampire royalty and he had a wolf´s cock in his ass. And he liked it. No, not liked it. He loved it. The sound of John´s hips hitting Randy´s ass was all that filled the room. The smell of sex probably would never go away after this. But Randy found that he didn´t really mind the strong smell of pre-cum and sweat. He found it intoxicating. 

“Fuck Randy” John panted. “Can I knot you?”

Randy moaned. He knew exactly what would happen if he said yes. You see vampires, if they are powerful enough, can get pregnant. Even males. Randy was one of few that could. If he let John knot him then he would without a doubt become pregnant. Randy knew that John wanted kids, he had always known that. John would speak about it when they were little kids. But he also knew that John himself couldn´t get pregnant. Only omegas in the werewolf society could become pregnant. No matter the gender. John was an alpha.

“Yes” Randy finally said.

John couldn´t believe his ears. Randy said yes. John knew that Randy was aware of what would happen.

“Are you sure?” John asked.

His pace has become something almost like rocking. He wasn´t fucking Randy but he wasn´t completely still either.

“Yes” Randy said again. “I´ll let you knot me John. I know you want kids and I know that you can´t get pregnant. If it´s anyone I would allow to fuck pups into me it would be you”

John growled and began to fuck Randy hard and fast. Randy couldn´t form words. He let out gasps, moans and whimpers. But no actual words seemed to come out from his mouth. John could feel that he was close to the edge. He wanted to cum. Te fact that he had been given permission to not only cum in his new mate, but knot him made him fall over the edge. Both men could feel John´s knot grow as he came deep in Randy. That was what pushed Randy over the edge. He felt John´s cum in him and he felt John´s cock grow to stop the cum from leaking out of Randy´s abused and stretched hole. Randy also knew that if John pulled out now, he would be leaking cum like a river. John roughly pushed Randy down more so he could continue to fuck into him even as his knot was swelling inside the younger man. 

John felt content as he looked into Randy´s face and saw the pure pleasure on his face. John pulled Randy back to meet his thrusts hard. He was in no way gentle but John knew that Randy didn´t want gentle. If John had been gentle then Randy would never have let him fuck him like he just did. 

John´s cock was hard inside Randy, even after he came. John could see in front of him Randy filled with his pups and leaking his cum. That made John fuck into Randy even more. The vampire under him could do nothing but hold on to the bed and moan as his ass was abused even more. Randy could figure out what sent John into another frenzy. Randy gasped as even more cum filled his ass. He looked down at his belly and could see that John´s big cock made it stand out and the amount of cum currently inside him made him seem pregnant. John´s hands moved to his belly as he fucked into the limp body of Randy. John would have him full of cum for weeks to make sure that Randy became pregnant with his pups. And is pups alone. No one would ever touch Randy Orton. He was John´s and the only man who would ever have the pleasure of fucking his cum into Randy would be John.


End file.
